


Call for me - An Unknown Spell

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri has spend the two years since the crowning of King Victorium doing things he had never thought he would do. Instead of wondering the land and start a small business in the capital with his two best fiends as they had wanted since early childhood, he had spend those years learning all the tricks to be a mountain guide and rescuer.So when he get's his foot caught in a root because he had felt an attack, he is certain to just die off embarrassment.Off course his new best friend in the world Phichit offers the one ridiculous explanation after the other.complimentary story to; Call for me; a spell unknown





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 81 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Thank you to all of you for leaving those wonderful comments on this series. I'm so happy it's being liked.   
> And rest assured I'm fairly certain that in time all questions will get answered.
> 
> Plus yes, they take place on the same day. ;D
> 
> In the meantime drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) for trinkets of other things I am trying to work on. Or to drop requests of things you might want to know of this world. :}

There is a dragging feeling to his feet and Yuuri feels the need to check if he didn't get his boots caught on something. All seems to be in order, minus the part that the toes look like they had there best time already. Then again, they have been bloody busy these past few weeks. Every year people kept thinking that just because the snow had been melted away in the valleys, the mountain roads should be clear to travel as well. Not to mentions all the people that thought they were smart enough to get around not using the provided roads.

Just the other day, a small group had gotten swallowed by a snow glide. If Yuuri and Phichit had not been around to monitor that exact track they would not have survived. Now in their joint effort and combined abilities, the worst injury had been a concussion and a few broken bones. Nothing that wouldn't heal in time. Well maybe not the concussion as the one that had received it hadn't sound to smart. That guy will probably develop a more permanent headache for not taking the rest when needed. Some people just think they know more than they really do just because they have connections. 

Ha, in an other life, if he had kept it, Yuuri would have had connections himself. He shakes those thoughts out of his mind and turn ready to call something to Phichit, when he can clearly feel a spell aimed at him. He swirls around to where the tread is coming from. He over rotates and instead ending in a fighting stance his foot hooks up to a tree root and he can feel his ankle twist away in the opposite direction. He let's out a cry and feels a sharp pain dull his leg before crashing to the ground. 

He doesn't need to look up when he hears footsteps hurry to his side. He wants to yell for Phichit to be careful but when he senses the area it is clear that for say some animals he and Phichit are the only people in quite a large area. Which means that he had also not been under attack, unless it had been Phichit that had sent it and the energy had felt completely off. But now it was clear to ever nerve in his body that it was Phichit leaning over him. Quick hands assessing if he has any serious injuries.

"Nothing serious. Just my ankle getting caught by a root." The hands move down over his ankles and find the spot that throbs. 

"How ever did you get caught by a tree root. You are usually far more graceful than that?" Phichit looks at him.

"I thought a Spell was being cast nearby and I spun around to find it's source but the tree got me first." Yuuri starts blushing. Phichit understanding the situation is considered embarrassing turns his attention to the ankle instead. 

After dealing with Yuuri's ankle in swift movements, that prove this is not the first time Phichit had to put on emergency wrappings, Phichit pulls Yuuri closer to his chest and forces him to stand on it for a moment. When the young man is satisfied by his handy work he pretty much drops Yuuri against a tree and runs back to retrieve his own backpack from where he dropped it when he had heard Yuuri call out in pain. Yuuri is fast enough to catch it when he tosses it towards him and starts to run around to find the things he needs for Yuuri. 

When he comes back with two branches, One looks nearly perfect. Yuuri is glad as the pain in his ankle is really staring to get to him, and he closes his eyes to sent it out to the energy streams. No need for him to blank out, as it would mean for Phichit to build something other than a crutch. He opens his eyes just in time to see Phichit look at his hip in amazement. The spot he normally carried his dagger is oddly empty. 

"Did you leave it on the table, perhaps?" Yuuri is fairly certain that that is the last place where he had seen the dagger that day. 

"Most likely. How careless of me. If we had run in an emergency that would have been really bad." Both of them shudder from the thought of all the things that could have happened one less dagger could have meant the difference between life and death.

"No worry though. Everything senses good and you can always use my dagger." Yuuri takes the dagger he had been carrying on him for two years now and hands it over to Phichit.

The reverence Phichit shows the dagger when he takes it from him makes Yuuri smile. His dagger had been quite the talk among them all when they had first seen it. Minako had nearly scolded his skin off when she had heard it was a return gift, she had been understandably sad that his purity had not been saved till a permanent partner came along. She had understood, of course, she had just been sad for him. Till he made it clear that he had not wanted it any other way. Plus he had gotten the dagger for it, so he knew that the one he had chosen had been worth it. Still, seeing the dagger in any ones hands other than his own feels odd. 

"The dagger is warm." Phichit's comment pulls Yuuri from his thoughts.

"What do you mean. Of course the dagger isn't cold, I'm wearing three layers of clothes. It would be odd if it had been cold, not that it is warm." 

Phichit looks from him to the dagger. Then starts grinning. He turns to the wood to start to work the wood to get it just right. Yuuri leans back thinking he could take some time relaxing before he would have to get down to the task to walk back to the cabin with his foot. Just before he glides of to sleep, he hears Phichit mumble something.

"What? Could you repeat that. Please?" Phichit looks up, a small blush over his nose. He had not meant to be caught, poorly for him he also knows Yuuri can tell if you lie to him.

He sighs. "I was just thinking that maybe... maybe" 

"Maybe what? Phichit something is making you troubled, so tell me." The young man looks like he is weighing his options and nods when he comes to his conclusion.

"My grandmother was the seer in my town. And when I was younger she ones told me a story of ereyears. So apparently if to people who were meant for each other gave their purity to one another and sealed that with a return gift. That things that happened with the one would resonate to the other, no matter how far apart they were." Phichit spares Yuuri a quick glance. "As you felt a spell cast but there was none here casting, perhaps it was the one from the dagger who had it cast against him. That could be a reason for the dagger to feel so much more warmer than it should be." 

Yuuri shakes his head. "You know how I think about the one I got the dagger from." Yuuri rubs his chest. "His need that night, the quality of the dagger. The man looked like he had been saving his purity for the one that mattered. His permanent one. So I've always believed he would not last long and him being a guard too. Well." Yuuri shrugs, hoping to push the sadness he always feels towards the man he spend the night with away. "Even if you are right and I had felt a spell aimed at him. The magic was clearly intended to kill, and him not having any magic in him himself," he shakes his head "that would have killed him anyway. So to suggest our cores are linked." Yuuri shakes his head. "No." 

"How do you know he has no magic. Some people have it buried deep inside them. Maybe he's..." Phichit stops when Yuuri shakes a definite no.

"During our night when I felt his motives were of a nature of desperation of some sort. Knowing his worries if he could do his job as he spoke them. I cast a small protective spell to him. To help him stay safe. For that spell and the nature of our actions at the moment I was deep in his being. I can guarantee you, there was no other magic than my own."

Phichit looks at him in amazement. "You put a spell in him? and he didn't notice? Wow, Yuuri you keep amazing me." 

"Please don't." Yuuri nearly stutters. "It was a very small spell, it probably diminished long before he ever knew it was there." 

Phichit helps him on his feet and hands him the crutch. At which they slowly start there very long walk back to the cabin. They arrive well in time for dinner, but Yuuri stops Phichit from opening the door. 

"Those thoughts you had about connections between people and what I told about that night. Can you keep it to yourself. I can not have an other of Minako's lectures, as I'm certain to get one from the ankle." Phichit looks at him and nods.

"Off course. I would ever rat out a friend. Especially a best one." 

""What rat?" Both turn to the door to see Minako standing there. Yuuri turns red but Phichit starts grinning. 

"The one that made Yuuri try to kick over a tree and lose." "Phichit!!!!!!" Yuuri can feel his friend tremble from laughter after his exclamation. Yeah his confession is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Phichit is 16 and Yuuri is 20 in this story. (ps this is because the story takes place after Yuuri's but before Phichit's birthday, They are 3.5 years apart in canon after all)
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
